Cemburu Sama Yupi?
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: Kehidupan Eren Jaeger dan teman-temannya di Pesantren Al-Sekoting, bercerita tentang kisah cintanya si Eren yang cemburu sama yupi Pak Ustad Rifa'i ; "EREEEEEEEEN BAWA SENDAL SAYA KEMARIIIIII" / "I.. Iya pak! Yupi tu ga enak!"; Shingeki no Kyojin - Parodi Al Sekoting; Bahasa baku & Tak Baku (?); Mind to review?


"Pak Ustad, mau Kue ga?"

"Engga usah Ren—"

"Ini saya bikin sendiri loh pak? Serius pak?"

"Saya udah punya yupi Ren, lebih enak."

* * *

.

.

**Cemburu sama Yupi?**

Proudly Presented by

.

.

©Cherry Blossom Clash, 2013

**Shingeki no Kyojin **belongs to

©Hajime Isayama, 2009

**Pesantren Al-Sekoting **belongs to

©Creator of Al-Sekoting

.

.

**Genre**: _Parody, Humor (I hope), Romance, Shounen-ai, etc_

**WARNING**: OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typos, etc

_This fanfiction is parody of Shingeki no Kyojin, __everything belongs to the owners except the fanfiction__._

* * *

"Haa—h"

Eren menghela nafas berat, ia melirik kekanan pada Connie yang lagi asik megangin sirup enak yang iklannya selalu bersambung tiap puasa, namanya Marjan—kebetulan Connie lagi megangin sirup menggiurkan tersebut yang warnanya merah nge-jreng, sumpah sirup dengan warna begitu langsung menggoda jiwa untuk orang-orang yang lagi puasa.

Gila memang membawa sirup menggiurkan seperti itu, sama saja seperti mencoba batal.

_15 Menit lagi—jangan batal._

Tetapi Eren tidak tergoda oleh botol sirup sedap tersebut yang dibawa oleh pria—yang katanya alim bernama Connie tersebut, ia menoleh balik kearah depan dan kembali menghela nafas. Jadi ceritanya si Eren lagi galau nih, memikirkan sebenernya orang yang dicintainya ini lebih cinta padanya atau pada sebuah makanan manis bernama 'yupi.'

Eren sedih tambaan hatinya tidak mau makan kue yang dibuatnya, "Ren kenapa lu?" tanya Connie kepada pemuda disebelahnya yang tengah murung—engga biasanya Eren begini, biasanya sih kalau sudah mau buka puasa dia udah lari-lari nyari mangsa (?).

"Ah gue gapapa kok Con" balas Eren lesu.

Connie menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap temannya yang tak jujur "Boong lu Ren" ucap Connie cepat.

Eren nyaris mendecak kesal, tetapi karena puasa tak boleh marah—uh tinggal 10 menit lagi _by the way_ jadi Eren tidak mau batal puasa. Ia menarik nafas "Kaga ah" balasnya mencoba tenang, tarik nafas—hembuskan perlahan-lahan supaya menghemat oksigen yang kurang jelas apa hasilnya.

Connie melemparkan pandangan heran yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Eren yang hanya menengok dan mengikuti Connie menaikan sebelah alisnya "Ape?" tanya Eren lewat mata, Connie cuman pasrah pada Eren yang engga mau ngaku daritadi.

Pemuda yang belum botak sepenuhnya ini gantian menghela nafas, ia memeluk sirup bernama marjan tersebut sambil duduk di teras masjid bareng Eren, Eren yang daritadi topang dagu sambil meletakkan siku penopangnya dilututnya tidak peduli akan adzan maghrib yang biasanya ia tunggu.

_5 Menit lagi_.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Rivaille yang kerap dipanggil Rifa'i juga selain Levi, setelah melepas dan menggembok (?) sendalnya Rivaille langsung berjalan dengan penuh wibawa masuk Masjid bersama dengan Yupi dan Al-Qurannya, namun disetop oleh Eren yang manggilnya.

"Pak Ustad" panggil Eren lemah.

"Kenapa, Ren?" tanya Ustad tersebut dingin, sebenernya dalem hati lagi seneng sih karena sebentar lagi buka puasa yang artinya ia bisa makan yupi miliknya sesegera mungkin.

"Anu pak—" Eren terbata.

"Apaan Ren?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Pak Ustad pilih mana, Yupi atau Sa—"

_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar._

Mamen, Adzan maghrib berkumandang memotong perkataan Eren, "Nanti ya " ucap Rivaille segera ngacir masuk kedalam masjid, kayaknya tanda-tanda mau makan yupinya sendiri—alias maruk engga mau bagi-bagi makanan kenyal nan enak tersebut.

Eren terdiam dengan mulut menganga karena ditinggal begitu saja—untungnya sih tidak ada lalat yang berniat masuk ke mulut terbukanya, Connie hanya menonton adegan tadi sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Marjannya, mengangguk-angguk karena telah mengerti permasalahannya. "Udah Ren, kita pulang terus buka aja dulu, terus kita terawih baru ngomong sama Ustad Rifa'i" saran Connie menghibur Eren.

Eren mengangguk lesu, namun langsung menatap horror Connie yang dibalas 'apa' dari mata Connie, "Gimana caranya lu tau?!" seru Eren kaget, Connie berdiri memeluk marjan "lanjutannya pasti 'ya', kalau lengkapnya jadi—Pak Ustad pilih mana, Yupi atau Saya?" jelas Connie menatap kebawah pada Eren yang masih duduk.

"Udah yuk, kite buka dulu aje" Connie mengajak Eren sekali lagi yang sudah tidak menatapnya horror lagi.

Eren bangkit berdiri dari duduknya "Iye dah" katanya menerima tawaran Connie untuk buka puasa, "Eren" panggil Connie "Paan?" tanya Eren karena merasa namanya dipanggil "Lu mau marjan rasa apa Ren?" tanya Connie yang mulai berjalan beriring-iringan barengan sama Eren. Niatnya sih baik mau menghibur Eren yang murem karena sedih dikacangin tambaan hatinya.

Eren nyengir yandere persis saat dia bilang mau ngebunuh semua titan di anime Shingeki no Kyojin alias _Attack on Titan_, tapi bedanya yang senyum yanderenya lebar cuman disebelah kanan wajahnya—nengok kearah Connie yang sekarang natep horror Eren, setelah beberapa detik Eren ketawa sekilas karena seneng Connie baik sama dia yang lagi galau.

"Yang lu pegang aja deh Con"

"Boleh aje, kaga masalah"

.

.

Eren kembali lagi ke Masjid bersama Connie, namun Jean yang juga biasa dipanggil Joko dan Armin sebagai tambahan—setelah buka puasa berdua Connie sama Eren langsung pergi ke masjid namun ditengah jalan berpapasan dengan Joko alias Jean yang bersama dengan Armin. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk ke Masjid barengan aja.

Eren sudah tidak sesedih tadi—namun sedih tersebut masih membekas di benaknya.

"_Dessert _lu apaan Connie?" tanya Jean sok bahasa Inggris, Armin diam namun masih memerhatikkan—sementara Eren sama sekali tidak mendengar menekuk lehernya untuk melihat kebawah. "Es buah sirup marjan dong! Enak banget lho!" jawab Connie pamer pada Jean akan _dessert_nya yang sedap.

Jean melotot "Lu kok kaga ngajak-ngajak gua?" tanyanya, kayaknya Jean juga pengen makan es buah sirup marjan milik Connie "Lu ga minta Jean" balas Connie santai. Sementara itu munculah Sasha yang lagi sendiri "Jean...!" panggil Sasha dari jauh, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jean mendengar bahwa dirinya dipanggil sehingga ia menengok darimana asal suara Sasha berada jadi ia bisa melihat rupa kekasihnya itu, "Sasha!" balas Jean senang, ekpresinya berubah dari melotot karena tak diajak Connie menjadi senyum dengan tone bunga-bunga dibelakangnya.

Sasha mengerem larinya setelah berada didepan Jean, "Aku ikutan ke Masjid barengan ya Jean" pinta gadis tersebut penuh harap, "Boleeeh…" jawab Jean senang, Sasha tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan diantara Jean dan Armin.

"Pada buka pake apa?" tanya Sasha, nyaris sama seperti pertanyaan kekasih hatinya sih, pada dasarnya… "Aku sama Armin _dessert_nya kolak" ujar Jean, Connie kali ini yang menjawab "Es buah sirup marjan, Sha" Connie mengibas-ngibaskan pecinya dengan kerennya.

Sasha mengangguk-angguk paham seraya membenarkan jilbab merah jambunya yang dibeli dari Berthold alias Budi, jilbab ini bukan jilbab sembarangan. Katanya sih dibuat dari kulit titan, katanya sih begitu.

Sasha yang menyadari Eren yang daritadi murung mencolek punggungnya kasar melewati punggung Connie, Eren menengok kearah Connie lalu menengok kearah Sasha setelah Connie menunjuk gadis berjilbab merah jambu tersebut.

Eren mendengus pelan.

Sasha tersenyum kalem "Eren, galau kenapa?" tanya Sasha, Eren memalingkan pandangan lesunya kebawah lagi pada tanah. Connie memutuskan untuk angkat bicara "Dia dikacangin sama Ustad" Connie menggaruk tenguknya, sebelah tangannya memegang pecinya.

Sasha sedikit kaget, _ah—masa Eren dikacangin sama Ustad_. Karena itu Sasha putuskan untuk menanyakan alasannya kepada Connie yang tampaknya lumayan tahu-menahu soal ini, bukan tahu-menahu makanan ya, tolong catat itu.

Sasha melongokkan kepalanya agar terlihat Connie karena ia terhalang oleh Jean disebelahnya "Emang ada apa?" ucap Sasha "Mereka berantem?" Sasha mengimbuh lagi, Eren tetap diam saja. Bola mata Connie naik keatas karena bingung, dia harus berpikir sebentar untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sasha.

"Intinya ya Sha, Eren cemburu sama yupi" jawab Connie langsung.

Biasanya kalau begini Eren bakal bilang "Aku gak cemburu" dengan muka memerah, tapi sekarang Eren diam saja—semuanya terlalu berat Eren? Sasha _facepalm_ seketika, kalau urusannya yupi Sasha engga bisa bantuin apa-apa deh… jika Ustad cebol tersebut sudah berurusan dengan makanan ringan enak dan kenyal yang disebut yupi.

Sasha cuman bisa berkata "Sabar ya Eren" dibalas dengan angguk-anggukan pemuda pasrah tersebut, akhirnya mereka sampai di Masjid juga pada akhirnya. Semuanya langsung pada masuk kedalam Masjid untuk terawih—Eren melirik Rivaille yang juga ikutan terawih.

_Ah sudahlah_.

.

.

Bubar terawih.

Tradisi paling asik adalah nyariin sendal milik kalian masing-masing, namun Eren dan teman-temannya mojok diujung ruangan Masjid untuk berdiskusi, kalau begini ceritanya mereka harus berdoa agar sendal milik mereka engga kena colong. Tetapi pengecualian untuk Mikasa dan Eren. Terakhir Jean iseng mencoba mengambil sendal Mikasa—ia kena tabok sehingga beristirahat untuk seharian penuh.

Sejak insiden 'ganas' tersebut tidak ada yang mencoba mencuri sendal Mikasa, kalau Eren jawabannya sudah jelas—Mikasa yang _overprotective_ kepada Eren adalah alasan yang kuat. Setelah acara diskusi selesai, yang lain langsung nyariin sendal mereka.

Eren yang pulang sendirian—memaksa Mikasa dan Armin serta semuanya untuk meninggalkannya menangkap sendalnya dengan matanya, ia segera mengenakan sendalnya dengan lemas—namun eskpresinya berubah kaget melihat sesuatu dengan sandalnya. Sendal dengan gembok… _punya Pak Ustad_. Tunggu—masalahnya bukan disitu, tapi…

"PAK USTAD DI SENDAL BAPAK ADA KECOAK PAK"

Eren berteriak lantang, Rivaille yang baru saja keluar langsung melotot melihat sendalnya yang digembok dengan makhluk hidup yang dibencinya nangkring di benda tersebut. "EREEEEEEEEN BAWA SENDAL SAYA KEMARIIIIII"

Ustad yang biasanya berwibawa dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya langsung berteriak dengan OOC, bola mata hitamnya mengecil, wajahnya pucat. Eren langsung mengangkat sendal tersebut dan meletakkannya dihadapan Rivaille dengan yupi dan Al-Qurannya.

Pemuda beriris hijau melihat yupi tersebut dengan ujung matanya. "Yupi ya." Pikir Eren kesal, jujur saja ia cemburu sama benda tak hidup ini, rasanya tolol deh. Sumpah. Rivaille menatap pucat sendalnya "SENDALKUUUUU ASTAGAAA" jeritnya OOC.

Eren terdiam, mendecak kesal.

"Pak Ustad." Panggilnya, "Apa?" tanyanya masih fokus kepada sendalnya yang sudah dinodai.

Eren diam sebentar, "Kenapa bapak suka sama Yupi…? Yupi kan gaenak." Ujar Eren cepat, sudah gelap mata rupanya dia.

"Apa Ren? Kamu bilang Yupi gaenak?" Rivaille kali ini menoleh gedeg, ia menatap tajam Eren.

Eren meneguk ludahnya, sudah meneguk ludahnya ia malah merasa tidak enak, namun sudah resiko ia bilang begitu. "I.. Iya pak! Yupi tu ga enak!" jawab Eren terbata. Soal Yupi tidak enak itu jangan percaya ya, Yupi itu sangat enak lho—jadi jangan terpengaruh Eren yang sedang mencoba menghapus yupi dari list 'Hal berharga si Wajah dinding'.

Rivaille membenarkan pecinya, mendelik tajam kepada Eren yang mengatakan kebohongan yang jelas-jelas ketahuan, _man…_ Siapa sih yang tidak suka yupi? "Oh ya? Dalam dasar apa kau bilang yupi tidak enak?" tanya Ustad tersebut.

_Kalem Rivaille, tenang masbroh jangan marah._

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang jauh lebih muda dari orang yang dihadapinya tersebut mengepalkan tangannya gemas, perempatan merah yang tidak nyata muncul di dahinya. "Dalam dasar apa, Eren Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille lagi dengan nada kemenangan.

Eren mendecak kesal "Sumpah. Ustad yang begini lebih ngeselin daripada Jean—Joko Krisnanto" batinnya, kepalan tangannya semakin kuat sementara buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kuatnya ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Giginya digertakkan keras sekali, hingga Eren sendiri merasa sakit selama menggertakkan deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya. "Karena sama sekali tidak enak! Pahit sekali!" seru Eren, matanya melotot marah sementara Rivaille tidak kalah melotot galak.

_Wih, sangar bro._

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk pelotot-pelototan macam orang tolol selama beberapa menit akhirnya Rivaille membuka mulut "Yupi itu manis Eren!" bantahnya akan pendapat Eren bahwa yupi itu manis.

"Sama sekali tidak Ustad!" balas Eren lagi tak mau kalah, mereka mengambil dan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk memperdepatkan rasa yupi. Rivaille kesal, membentak Eren.

"EREN KENAPA KAU BILANG YUPI ITU PAHIT KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG YUPI MANIS SAAT PERTAMA KALI MENCOBANYA KAN?! HA?!"

Rivaille berteriak membentak Eren sehingga ia mundur selangkah, bola matanya mengecil melihat orang didepannya membentaknya, tetapi setelah itu dia menarik nafas dan membiarkan bola matanya membesar kembali memenui ruang putih matanya.

"Pak Ustad cuman sayang yupi, engga sayang sama saya"

Akhirnya bocah berumur kira-kira setengah dari Ustad tersebut mengakui alasannya mengapa ia bilang makanan ringan manis kenyal yang enak itu terasa pahit—sebenarnya pada dasarnya ia bohong toh. Gantian Rivaille yang kaget, "Apa maksudmu Eren?" tanyanya heran.

Alis Eren berkedut kesal, ia mendecak "Buktinya kemarin Pak Ustad tidak mau makan kue yang saya buat?" jawab Eren memberi bukti, setelah itu barulah Rivaille yang mala melirik kesamping dengan kesal menggantikkan Eren.

"Kau sendiri terlalu asik dengan Mikasa"

Rivaille melipat tangannya, "Kukira kau sudah tak sayang lagi, bocah" tambah Rivaille—secara ajaib ada warna merah tipis di telinga dan pipinya. Eren dalam hati berseru "Gila! Pak Ustad _blushing_! Ah, harusnya gue foto nih! _Miracle_!" matanya melotot melihat warna tersebut.

Kalau saja ini bukan situasi serius Eren pasti akan memotret Rivaille dengan resiko kena hukuman dari Ustad yang lebih cebol darinya tersebut. Sekarang Eren tersenyum, "Cemburu?" satu kata tersebut membuat yang ditujukan kata 'menghina' langsung melotot marah kepada yang mengatakan kata maut itu.

"Tidak!" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dari Eren, kesal sekaligus malu.

"Bohong" Eren tersenyum bandel, "Iya, iya ah!" Rivaille mengaku kesal, memang tak boleh bohong di bulan puasa Rivaille; apalalagi kau seorang Ustad, nah _hayoloh_. "Aku memang cemburu makanya kukacangi kau Eren! Aku lebih memperhatikan yupi!" imbuhnya kesal.

Pemuda yang mendapat pengakuan tersenyum puas lalu memeluk Rivaille sambil membantin—

_Jadi seme itu enak juga ya.._

.

.

Sementara itu dibelakang pohon ala di manga-manga Jepang Connie, Armin, Jean, Sasha, dan Mikasa yang tidak mau meninggalkan Eren tengah menonton sinetron klasik ala Indonesia.

"Jean mereka mesra amat yah" "Iya Sha" seketika tangan sejoli tersebut tertaut sambil menonton sinetron.

"Asal Eren bahagia aku bahagia…" Armin menggumam lalu mengulum senyum.

Mikasa melotot kesal "Mati kau Ustad Cebol."

"Ah, Marjannah—saya jadi kepengen naik bianglala di taman hiburan bareng kamu deh…"

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya fanfiction ini selese~ *ditumpuk tugas* ehm, terimakasih buat kalian-kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfic dengan dasar Shingeki no Kyojin; Al-Sekoting. Parodi Al-Sekoting bukan punya saya seratus persen, saya cuman nulis aja untuk kesenangan semata. Saya banyak cari informasi dari fanpage facebook, twitter, serta fanfic Ustad Rifa'i di AO3 untuk menulis fanfiction ini, maaf kalau abal ya "orz. Kalau ada salah-salah tentang puasa, terawih, etc saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya bukan beragama muslim jadi saya engga tau… Tetapi saya tidak memiliki maksud menghina barang sedikit pun. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah mau membaca hingga akhir fic in _Mind to review anyway?_

Regards,

**Cherry Blossom Clash.**

* * *

"Bulannya Indah ya…"

Kata Connie natepin bulan, sambil melukin marjan.


End file.
